lionheartkingfandomcom-20200216-history
Reign of the Duelist
Reign of the Duelist' '''is a fan Booster Pack. It follows the ''The Legend Continues set, and is followed by the Fighters After War set. Features The set contains cards from Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Kingdoms: Oracle of the Sodden Raven. Cover Card: Abedabun, Queen of the Coven Booster Set Number: 301 This set has a green vortex in its art. This set introduces a new Type; the Beast-Mage-Type. Much like Beast-Warrior-Type is a mix of a Beast-Type and Warrior-Type, this Type is a mix of a Beast-Type and a Spellcaster-Type, started first by Captain_Clasher here. It introduces a new series of cards called "Drivers", which are named after notable drivers of F1. In this set, the cards of that series specialize in Ionyx Summoning, Battle Gems and the use of s, while there is one that introduces another new mechanic for the first time; the Dimension Summon. It introduces the "Torrent Beast" archetype and a new mechanic (Ultima). This is the second Booster Pack with "Duelist" in its name, after , that introduces two mechanics; a new Type and a new mechanic. Contains more members and support for the " " sets. Card List *(RGOD-JP001) N. Number 119: Javelin Leo *(RGOD-JP002) N. Number 154: Kaiser Xiaolong *(RGOD-JP003) N. Number 178: Vile Forest Oracle *(RGOD-JP004) N. Number 182: River Spirit - Haku *(RGOD-JP005) Capital Control - Lagarde *(RGOD-JP006) Capital Control - Schulz *(RGOD-JP007) Capital Control - Draghi *(RGOD-JP008) Capital Control - Tusk *(RGOD-JP009) Performapal Acrofalcon *(RGOD-JP010) Cheerleader of Beautiful Vine *(RGOD-JP011) Gymnast of Beautiful Vine *(RGOD-JP012) Model of Beautiful Vine *(RGOD-JP013) Actress of Beautiful Vine *(RGOD-JP014) Marghoe, Queen of Beautiful Vine *(RGOD-JP015) Cyber Zefratutu *(RGOD-JP016) Cyber Zefraprima *(RGOD-JP017) Princess Cyber Tutu *(RGOD-JP018) Cyber Tutu Sisters *(RGOD-JP021) Torrent Beast Kuril *(RGOD-JP022) Torrent Beast Solomon *(RGOD-JP023) Torrent Beast Columbia *(RGOD-JP024) Torrent Beast Samoa *(RGOD-JP025) Torrent Beast Sumatra *(RGOD-JP026) Torrent Beast Christchurch *(RGOD-JP027) Banished Reactor・TER *(RGOD-JP028) Attack Reactor・RA PO *(RGOD-JP029) Float Reactor・WER *(RGOD-JP030) Igknight Rifle *(RGOD-JP031) Cevert, the Driver of Talent *(RGOD-JP032) Beltoise, the Driver of Fiery Spirit *(RGOD-JP033) Bonnier, the Driver of Wealth *(RGOD-JP034) Brooks, the Driver of Willpower *(RGOD-JP035) Lewis-Evans, the Driver of Determination *(RGOD-JP036) Dark Tuned Magician *(RGOD-JP037) Flexible Dragon of Beautiful Vine *(RGOD-JP038) Marghoe, Contortion Princess of Beautiful Vine *(RGOD-JP039) Acrobat Girl of Beautiful Vine *(RGOD-JP040) Yogi of Beautiful Vine *(RGOD-JP041) Torrent Beast Indian *(RGOD-JP042) Lauda, the Struggling Driver *(RGOD-JP043) Abedabun, Queen of the Coven *(RGOD-JP044) Prince Bira, the Royal Driver *(RGOD-JP045) Fittipaldi, the Miraculous Driver *(RGOD-JP046) Peterson, the Super Swede *(RGOD-JP047) Capital Control - Trichet *(RGOD-JP048) Capital Control - Dijsselbloem *(RGOD-JP049) Terra Castle TERRA POWER *(RGOD-JP050) Collins, the Driver of Gallantry *(RGOD-JP051) Konstandop, the Raging Politician *(RGOD-JP052) Varouf, the Rebellious Politician *(RGOD-JP053) Jinzo - Mutant Master *(RGOD-JP054) Hermanos Rodríguez, the Sharp Drivers *(RGOD-JP055) Majespecter Gust *(RGOD-JP056) Cyber Tutu Infinity *(RGOD-JP057) Cyber Tutu's Tutu *(RGOD-JP058) Cyber Tutu's High Heels *(RGOD-JP059) Cyber Tutu's Laser Vizor *(RGOD-JP060) Prima Light *(RGOD-JP061) Earth's Rage *(RGOD-JP062) Torrential Ritual *(RGOD-JP063) Torrential Stream *(RGOD-JP064) Sideways *(RGOD-JP065) Cursed Loan *(RGOD-JP066) Vine Mirror - Pliable Bones *(RGOD-JP067) Vine Mirror - Limelight *(RGOD-JP068) Vine Mirror - Sport Slippers *(RGOD-JP069) Weeaboo Bait *(RGOD-JP070) Cyber Tutu's Nuke *(RGOD-JP071) Cyber Tutu's Leggings *(RGOD-JP072) Damage by Cyber Tutu *(RGOD-JP073) Torrential Impact *(RGOD-JP074) von Trips, the Driver of Royalty *(RGOD-JP075) Austerity *(RGOD-JP076) Jar of Duality *(RGOD-JP077) Negative Release *(RGOD-JP078) Blasting the Ruins (errata) *(RGOD-JP079) Majespecter Gales *(RGOD-JP080) Wave Trap Hole *(RGOD-JP081) Tsakalot, the Aspiring Politician *(RGOD-JP082) Majispecter Pony *(RGOD-JP083) Abaddon, the Despair Eater *(RGOD-JP084) Nihilism from the Dark *(RGOD-JP085) Erebus, Embodiment of Nihilism *(RGOD-JP086) Stewardess From the Underworld *(RGOD-JP087) Nozuchi *(RGOD-JP088) Heaven's Blade - Xiphos *(RGOD-JP089) Umbral Shadow Berserker *(RGOD-JP090) Traveler of Nigahigan - Dante ---- Category:Booster Pack